A Song for Dad
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo brings his songwriting talents to the radio and sings it for his dad. It's really sweet! Tell em what you think!


Horton Hears A Who: A Song for Dad

by: Terrell James

Jojo McDodd walked across the hallway in Whoville High School and saw a little poster on the bulletin board. The flyer reads: _Whoville Radio is having it's 1st annual Songwriter Spotlight on Friday. If you're into writing songs, this is the talent for you. We're letting all Whos all ages: 12-25 to come to our radio station. We'll be looking forward to hearing you composition on the radio. It starts on air at 7:00 pm. We're gonna do it every Friday night._

Jojo felt like he's interested in showcasing his talent on the air. He saw Mike and Cody walking past him and said, "Hey, Jojo!"

He looked behind and sees them coming in front of them. He said, "How are you guys?"

"We're doing awesome, man." said Cody.

"Cool." said Jojo.

"Are you thinking about going on that Songwriting Spotlight this Friday?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, I guess." said Jojo.

"That's cool. We're gonna go, too." said Cody.

"We definitely have the music thing going on. Things were different since Alex passed away. But we still like music, listening to it and playing our instruments." said Mike.

"So, you think we're gonna do this?" asked Jojo.

"Yeah, I guess. We can write songs of our own. Can you, Jojo?" Cody asked.

"I like to write songs when I feel bad, so it makes me have good days." said Jojo.

"Okay, that's cool. See you around." said Cody

"Bye." said Jojo.

Later on, Jojo came home from school and stayed in his room for a few hours. He did his Music, Math and English Homework and completed all of them. Then, he put in much time enough to write his song and he was thinking about his dad. He sighs heavily and continues writing. A few days came by and Jojo has been feeling a little letdown. He began practicing for Friday by singing on the song he wrote and strumming on his Who-Guitar. Then, his dad overheard the sound of a Who-Guitar strumming in the house. He followed the sound and into Jojo's room. Jojo turned around and saw his dad watching on the door.

"That sounded pretty good, son." said Ned.

"Thanks, dad. I'm getting myself prepared for a little event on the radio on Friday. They have a new thing called Songwriter's Spotlight." said Jojo.

"Really. So that means you're gonna sing the song you write in and it'll be heard on the air." he said.

Jojo nodded his head and Ned said, "I bet that's gonna be good."

"It is. So, I'm gonna need all the practice I can get." said Jojo.

"All right. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." said Ned.

"Sure."

2 days later, Jojo was getting ready to head over to the radio station. He brought his Who-Guitar and walked out of the house and in to the radio station. When he got there, Mike and Cody were in the building, waiting for their turn. He came from behind them and noticed them. Mike said, "Dude, you're here!"

"Yeah, I'm here." said Jojo.

"McDude's here! This is awesome!" exclaimed Cody.

"You gonna rock the house?" asked Mike.

"It'll be really amazing." said Jojo.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Cody.

The DJ announced, "Now we're gonna have Michael and Cody McKinney performing, 'All Around Me' on the Songwriter's Spotlight."

"Wish us luck, man." said Mike.

"OKay, good luck, you guys." said Jojo.

The boys went into the station and Mike said, "We'd like to dedicate this song to our brother, Alex McKinney."

They strummed their guitars and started playing. The boys sang in different verses.

Mike: _My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstreched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_Cody: This fire rising through my being_

_Burning, I'm not used to seeing you_

_Mike: I'm alive_

_Cody: I'm alive_

_Both: I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

Jojo looked behind the glass and saw the boys perform and felt pretty good about himself. He smiled at them and thought to himself, 'Man, these guys are really good.' Then, he took out his notebook and looked at the song he wrote recently and wrote under the title and put in 'dedicated to my dad.'

The boys continued to sing the song they wrote and Jojo watched Mike and Cody sing their hearts out.

_Both: I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you own me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you_

_I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healed_

The DJ said, "That was Mike and Cody McKinney singing,'All Around Me' on the Whoville Radio Friday Night Songwriter's Spotlight."

The boys went off the studio and back into the room. Jojo said, "That was so cool. You guys rock."

"Thanks, dude. We gave it our all." said Cody.

Then the DJ said, "Now we're gonna have Jojo McDodd singing "Incomplete" on the Songwriter's Spotlight."

"Good luck, McDude!" exclaimed Mike.

"Thanks, guys." said Jojo.

Jojo walked through the studio and brought his Who-Guitar. He said, "This is a song I wrote called 'Incomplete.' This one is dedicated to my dad." He strummed the Who-Guitar in a moody ballad tone and starts to sing.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me, I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my baby_

_It's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag you on, but I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go _

_Alone..._

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Incomplete_

He finished the song with a single tear on his eye. He sighed deeply and said, "This was for my dad. It's a special surprise that I was working on. Hope you liked it."

He got up from the stool and then the DJ said, "That was Jojo McDodd singing "Incomplete" on the Friday Night Songwriter's Spotlight. That song was so moving and amazing."

Jojo went back to the waiting room, where Mike and Cody felt really happy and moved from Jojo's song. Mike came to him and said, "Dude, that was awesome!"

"I liked it a lot." said Cody.

"Thanks, guys. It's a little surprise I wrote since Tuesday. It's just for my dad to realize that I love him so much." said Jojo.

A few hours later, Jojo went back home and then saw his dad looking very emotional. He came to him and said, "I heard your song on the radio, son. You've got a great voice and an awesome song you wrote, and you wrote it for me. I know that we haven't been talking much to each other, but always remember, you'll always be my son, no matter what."

"Thanks, dad. I appreciate you listening to that song on the radio." said Jojo.

"You're welcome. I couldn't feel more proud enough." said Ned.

* * *

There are two songs from this story: "All Around Me" from Flyleaf and "Incomplete" from the Backstreet Boys. Tell me what you guys think and be gentle!


End file.
